


Breakfast

by JinkyO



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 03:16:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2213772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JinkyO/pseuds/JinkyO
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dr. Henry McCoy has been working on the Legacy virus for weeks now and is still no closer to finding a cure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakfast

Hank was bored. His watch read four thirty-two a.m. and he was bored. Trying to ignore that thought, Hank focused on the DNA models on his computer screen and followed the elaborate process of the nucleotide strands uncoiling, mutating, replicating. 

Four thirty-seven.

Closing the program, Hank decided to check his e-mail. Anything to avoid the fact that he'd been in the basement for the past three days. Working on Legacy, working, and working. Feeble conversations with Moira, then back to work.

She was getting sicker every day and the great Dr. Henry McCoy was no closer to finding a cure.

With a weary sigh, Hank scrolled through his messages. Two new in the past hour. The 'Get Rich Quick -LEGALLY!!!' post was immediately deleted. He toyed briefly with the idea of reading whatever 'Amber and her HOT girlfriends...' had sent him, no doubt a gift from Robert, before deleting it as well. 

Ten til five and somewhere, the sun was starting to rise.

Coffee. That would snap him out of it, while giving him an excuse to get out of the lab.

The kitchen was empty, much as he expected at this hour. He started the pot, occupying the time by leafing through yesterday's newspaper laying on the counter. Amazing how much of the outside world he'd missed in the past weeks.

As the rich aroma of fresh coffee filled the kitchen, Hank decided to see what leftovers the refrigerator might yield, yesterday having been Logan's turn to cook dinner. Reheated chili didn't sound too bad right now, especially considering how long it had been since he'd had a real meal. Digging past the jars of mayonnaise and sweet relish, Hank found something that may have been chili at one time, but it was the tupperware container next to it that caught his attention. In bold black marker, HENRY.

Curious, Hank peeled open the lid. Two blueberry muffins, scrambled eggs, thick sausage patties, an apple, and a small bottle of orange juice. A breakfast fit for a king, or at least a man struggling to save the world from Legacy.

His first thought was that Jean had left the feast for him, then he remembered that she was in Israel with Charles.

Robert? No, Robert would have brought it down to the lab.

The package was far too delicate and neat to be Logan's handiwork, and the food far too un-burnt to be Rogue's.

Perhaps it was best to simply eat, leave the investigation for later.

Hours later, belly full, Hank slept, while upstairs, Ororo filled a new tupperware dish with dinner.


End file.
